High-resolution aerial imagery systems have become widely used over the last several years. This use has increased in both the research community and in industry. For example, visual imagery recorded using camera-equipped Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) has been used for applications including disaster assessment, agricultural analytics and film-making. Fueled by this increasing array of applications, UAV sales in US have tripled over the last year. In spite of recent advances in UAV technology, several factors severely limit the capabilities and adoption of UAVs. UAVs consume a large amount of power to stay aloft, resulting in very short battery life (on the order of a few tens of minutes for most commercial UAVs). This makes such UAVs infeasible for applications that require long-term continuous monitoring, like agricultural farm monitoring, surveillance and generating aerial time-lapse imagery. Also, the use of UAVs faces regulatory restrictions and the use of UAVs requires high capital investment. Mid-to-heavy payload carrying UAVs are expensive and typically cost over a thousand dollars. This cost factor is compounded by the fact that the UAV batteries have finite charge cycles and need to be replaced frequently if the UAV is used often.